Real or Decoy?
by Exotos135
Summary: "I would never be able to sleep again, knowing that my brother is just a decoy destined to...some destiny when the real protagonist of the series is revealed." One-Shot


**(Somewhere)**

Where am I? I get the feeling that this place is somehow familiar, but I can also feel this is not a place where I want to be in.

However I manage to hear something that does prove one of those things, with the second one being unfortunately the one that's confirmed. What I hear is a lot of cheering and clapping, not something that would usually suggest a bad dream.

"People of Gravity Falls!"

That voice belongs to Grunkle Stan and...he sounds happy, proud even. I turn around and now I see something shocking; my brother walking with McGucket and Soos, with my friends Candy and Grenda at the other side, looking just as proud...

No...not this dream again...not in this night! I have been through the destruction of the shack and Gideon almost making me her queen, I don't need this nightmare to make me feel even worse!

"It's time to crown the true protagonist of the series of Gravity Falls!"

Please be Dipper, I have had this nightmare so many times I have it practically memorized, but I really hope It's different this time. I have been known as the cheerful and silly Mabel, but every time I have this nightmare...I feel a part of that version of myself dying.

"And the true protagonist is...Mabel Pines!"

And there it is, the shouting that marks this as the most disturbing thing that will happen to me. As the crown and title of protagonist is handed to me by my friends Candy and Grenda, I'm focused on something else entirely, Dipper being taken away to the Speedy Beaver bus, the door closing as Grunkle Stan grabs a microphone and, with a sad tone, continues with my torture.

"And as the true protagonist has been revealed, everybody knows what's coming next." I really wish I didn't, but it will be different this time...right? Right?! "It's time for the decoy protagonist to leave the series forever."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**(Back in the real world)**

Thankfully I manage to wake up from that nightmare before the nightmare gets uncensored. Unfortunately my screaming came with me so my brother also woke up.

"Mabel, are you okay?!" he asks me in a tone of worry as he runs to see what's wrong with me. I feel really bad to wake him up this early, specially considering the day we had.

I don't know why I have dreamed about that event, nor do I know if it will ever stop. But after seeing everything Dipper has gone through...I feel terrible, mostly because I get the feeling he could just be a decoy protagonist.

It's know that decoy protagonists are just there to make the illusion of being, well, protagonists, until the real one is revealed. In which case something happens to the decoy. But if such a thing happened to my brother...

I...I...I...

I would never be able to sleep again, knowing that he's just a decoy destined to...some destiny when the real protagonist of the series is revealed. I don't want to be the true protagonist, I want to be the decoy! Dipper has gone through worse stuff than I have!

"M...Mabel?"

Those words return me to reality as I remember that Dipper is still by my side, worried sick. My screaming has also apparently stopped, since I was able to hear him. Just how long did I screamed anyway?

"Please...promise me that you will never leave the series." I plead to my brother in a...I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you the tone I used to say those words, I just can't.

My brother then hugs me after a short silence, patting my back as I stare in shock. "I would never leave you Mabel, you know that better than everybody."

While it doesn't do anything to stop the nightmare from happening or even completely calming me down, it still does a pretty good job at relaxing me. Just to know that Dipper is still by my side, and that he won't leave my side for a long time...That is enough for me. I cry some tears and give a happy smile as I return the hug, weakly saying "Thank you" before crying further.

Sadly he noticed this too, and separated from me to see my tears. "Why are you crying Mabel?" he asks me, which I can't hear since I'm in a state of utter happyness, "Are you feeling hurt?"

"As long as I have you with me...I don't need to fear anything." I reply, unaware of what he asked. He doesn't seem to be confused by it though, and just resumes the hug without adding anything.

.

.

.

.

.

You're the best brother I could have, Dipper, and I would never ask for more.

**The End**


End file.
